


Avengers Fanboy

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [445]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Avengers fanboying, Gen, nerd Hardison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 02:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11049303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: Hardison is a massive nerd.





	Avengers Fanboy

Hardison wonders what it would be like if any of this stuff was real.

Would he be able to hack Tony Stark? Would the man be everything he’s cracked up to be, or would his security and his software and everything he does be just another mountain to conquer, plant his flag in and call it done?

Hardison briefly imagines a world, famous Tony Stark rolling out design after design, barely able to keep ahead of Hardison’s work, and that, that right there, is the stuff of dreams.

As it is, Hardison gets bored. There’s a lot of technology in the world, some of it truly amazing, but he always eventually tears through it like tissue paper.

Which explains how he has time for his current project.

Hardison likes conventions. Geek gatherings, opportunities to see the latest and greatest and hear what’s getting people all excited. And he likes cosplay. He’s been designing new looks, identities, and personas since he was a teenager. It’s nice to use it for fun.

But cosplaying superheroes…that’s hard, when a person likes to get as accurate as Hardison does.

This type of engineering isn’t anywhere near his specialty, but you can find anything online these days, and, if you’re smart enough, figure out what to do with it.

Of course, absolutely none of the technology Hardison needs has been invented yet, or is even remotely close to feasible. But a mechanized suit that he can wear might be possible.

After he finishes Iron Man, he’s going to build himself a collection. War Machine. Falcon. That way, he can rotate them out between conventions.

Of course, that hinges on getting this thing to work.

“Eliot says dinner’s ready,” Parker announces, making Hardison jump and hit his head on the suit’s arm, because he had no idea she entered the room.

“Fuckin’ hell, woman, why you gotta do that?” He gripes.

Parker turns towards the door. “He’s playing with his nerd toys again,” she calls. Eliot’s grunt can be heard from the kitchen.

“You eat at the table or you don’t eat at all, Hardison,” Eliot shouts back.

“I’m comin’, I’m comin’,” Hardison mutters, carefully extracting himself and setting his tools aside.

“And wash your hands first!”

His hands are a mess, he’ll concede, so he goes to head to the bathroom, sparing one last look for his suit.

It’s nowhere near done. But he has to admit, it’s pretty damn cool.


End file.
